Epidemic of Jace and Simon
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: One Shot that could turn into more? JacexSimon. Rated M for mature physical content between the two boys. Don't like the pair, don't read babe.
1. Epidemic

**The Epidemic of Jace and Simon\**

Simon had just come home from a long day shopping with the girls. He hated how just because he was gay, they decided they needed him to be dragged around to shop.

He plopped himself on the couch, surprised to find Jace sitting right next to him.

"Hey Mundane…No, wait, it's Downworlder now." Jace gave Simon a brutal smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You think you could head out for a bit? I kind of need some alone guy time, and the main television has the best access for the show that will…help me along."

"You really having that much trouble finding a boy willing to screw you? That's shitty. Wish I had that problem." Simon looked at Jace, totally confused. "I mean, it get's old to be admired by my looks and hit on so much…after the while I have had to deal with it."

"Well, you are sexy enough I guess." Simon looked away as soon as he said so, and was shocked to find that Jace was using his hand to pull Simon back to look at him.

"I am still going to call you Mundane…because I miss you as a mundane. But, I am not sure what you are getting at here…and do not want to make you feel uncomfortable if I take the wrong assumption."

Simon pondered for a moment…"Do you want me, Jace?"

"Shut up, Mundane," Jace practically hissed through his teeth, trying to draw attention away from the flush of his cheeks.

Simon moved painfully close to Jace on the sofa-hip to hip, leg to leg. "I can tell you want me, even though you don't know why. You just feel that lust building up inside of you, eating away until you finally-" Jace cut Simon off with a rough kiss.

Simon shoved Jace to be lying down on the couch, and starting letting his hands roam around Jace's gorgeous body. "This what you want, Jace? Admitting it yet?" Jace shook his head to say no, in an obviously fake way. To further prove his point, he grinded himself against Jace-and Jace let loose a loud moan. "Want me to stop?"

Jace wanted to say yes. Wanted not to want Simon, the useless mundane boy that was closer to his sisters Clary and Izzy than he himself had been lately. He didn't care in that moment though, He had a need for Simon, and he wasn't able to deny it as he grinded Simon back.

"I'd take that as a sign to keep at it," Simon said in a breathless voice, starting the process of shredding away at each other's clothes. When they were bare nude, they continued rutting against each other until Simon decided it was time to start stretching out Jace for him.

First he used one finger, then two before Jace mumbled incoherently. "What was that Jace?"

"Now, please, now. I am ready now." Simon laughed at the weakened tone in Jace's voice. It was visible how new he was to all of this.

Simon slid himself in slowly, and Jace winced in pain. "You want me to stop now?" Jace shook his head furiously, and then bucked his hips to signal Simon to start moving. Simon moved slowly at first, but then it grew more and more to the fast and hard. When they both were finished off, Simon couldn't hide his wide grin.

"What?" Jace asked impatiently.

"I always knew you wanted me." Simon said with a wink before pulling out and crashing himself on top of Jace gently. "Be mine?"

Jace nodded furiously, and Simon began to kiss him again. That is when Izzy, Clary, Jordan, and Maya walked in. They all wore shocked expressions on their faces.

Simon just cut the silence by saying: "I think you have met my new boyfriend, Jace.


	2. Clary's Mind is Lost

**Clary's Mind Is Lost**

"Your. New. WHAT?" Clary asked, obviously infuriated.

Jace put his face in his hands. Simon just smiled, and laughed. "I get you're not understanding, Clary. It has got to be unnerving for your brother to date your best friend."

"That is not the point!" Clary said, with a flush creeping over her whole face.

Simon raised his eyebrow at her. "If this is about anything else, this just got really disturbing. It's not like you could like either of us, without it being completely disturbing."

"I liked both of you!" Isabelle interjected.

"Yes, but I may point out, you are more screwed up than all of us put together." Isabelle shrugged, and turned away. Knowing she couldn't deny such an obvious truth.

"Clary, you know you and I are siblings, right?" Jace asked. Clary shook her head. She was yanking back at her hair.

"That is actually the news I came here to tell you…" '

Jace looked at Clary in blind hurt. "You're a Herondale, and I am a Morgenstein. At least, genetics wise. We aren't even, a tiny bit, related."

Jace stood up, and raked his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. Now that he didn't have the sibling excuse, it would be harder to explain his rejection to her.

She had been furiously in love with him, and he wasn't interested. When Valentine said they were siblings, he thought he had been given an out. But it wasn't that simple. Clary was persistent. She kept going after him, claiming it couldn't be true. She kissed him numerous times. He just endured it, feeling as if he would never get the kiss from the person he truly desired. But, since he now had, he wouldn't let her take that away from him.

Simon watched Jace carefully. He was so worried. Once Clary revealed the news, he wondered if Jace would take everything back. If he would just leave Simon to run away with his best friend.

"Jace?" he asked softly. Clary and Simon stood on each of side of Jace, waiting for him to choose.

Jace looked at Simon, and he couldn't help but smile. He could see how nervous he was. Simon was never conceited; because, he never realized just how much he was worth. Jace saw everything. Simon was looking down, trying to bat away what he thought would turn into rejection. Jace took a few steps closer to Simon. He put his hand under Simon's chin, and pulled Simon's face to look at him.

Simon looked confused, and Jace just laughed gently. "You really think I would give you up that easily?"

Simon smiled his dorkiest smile, and wrapped his arms around Jace. Simon yanked Jace into a huge hug, happy that he had finally been the one to be chosen.

Clary was in fury. She stomped her feet, and yanked her hair. "But, you were going to be mine, Jace!"

Jace buried his face in Simon's neck, to hide the fact he was laughing at her. Isabelle grabbed Clary's one arm, and Maya got the other. They started dragging her out the door. Clary continued wailing. "You're my best friend Simon, how could you steal my boyfriend?"

Simon had to mock the behaviour Jace was using to avoid laughing aloud. Clary was kicking and screaming as the other girls dragged her out the door.

The last thing they heard was: "You are both dead to me. Especially you, Simon! I am a shadow hunter. I can kill your kind, Downworlder!"

The door slammed behind them, and Simon pulled away. He looked at Jace with wide eyes. "You think she was serious?"

Jace laughed. "You have known her since you were in kindergarten, and you ask me?" Simon rolled his eyes, before giving a small nod. "She was seriously obsessed, so it's possible. However, I think Isabelle will keep her at bay for us. Even if it means she gets locked in a dungeon somewhere."

Simon stuck out his tongue at Jace, and Jace responded with a devious smile. Simon pulled back into a smile too, knowing what Jace was thinking. "Go for it."

Jace smiled, and then absolutely did. He grasped onto Simon's hair, and pulled their lips together. Quickly opening Simon's mouth, to explore the tongue he was just hinting about.


	3. Double Date

**Double Date**

After a few more hours of fun, the phone began to ring. Jace groaned, as he had to pull away from Simon to answer. "What?"

Simon laughed, inching behind Jace. He stroked Jace gently, cooing for him to relax. Jace took a few deep breaths, and then went to say something kinder-until he was cut off.

"What? I could very well ask the same thing! I just heard word from Isabelle? How couldn't you tell me?"

Jace laughed gently. It was just Alec. "Oh, don't you worry. My thing with Simon, definitely won't trump the news of you and Magnus." Simon bit his lip to muffle laughter.

"That's not the point, Jace! I'm practically your brother, right? Aren't brothers supposed to share these kind of things?" Alec just probed Jace to laugh.

"You know now, Alec. Can't you just relax? Or, be happy for me?" Jace heard Alec take some deep breaths, and Magnus mumble some things, before Magnus picked up the phone.

"Sorry, Jace. He's a little…offhand right now. How about you can talk him down, at dinner tonight? I'll cook." Magnus ended with such a tone of hope, that it felt absolute that Jace should go.

"Like, a double date?" Simon asked insistently. Magnus answered a simple yes. The arrangements were made, and they were due over to see Magnus and Alec in two hours. It gave way for enough time for Magnus to try and calm Alec down in their own ways.

The phone had been hung up. Simon and Jace began to get ready. "It's good that you're stuff is already here, Jace. Works well that you had to avoid Clary."

Jace smirked. "I guess I won't be needing to move back to the institute, then?"

Simon bit his lip nervously. "Meaning, you will just stay here?"

"Why not? I was practically living here anyways. Now I actually have a _legitimate_ reason to stay."

Simon moved to Jace quickly, and pecked him on the lips. "Sounds great."

"So, we have about an hour to get there? Do you remember the way over?" Jace asked Simon.

Simon smirked shortly. "Well, the last time I was there…I spent majority of the time as a common rat. I was hoping you'd know."

"I do. I was just wondering if you did. It's cute that I will have to lead you there. So, subway decent?" Simon nodded dumbly, and they hurriedly left the house.

When they had gotten on a subway train, they were being watched by a group of young girls. It had to make Simon laugh. "Even with a boyfriend, they still ogle you."

Jace smirked dubiously. "Oh, not for long."

Simon didn't even have time to question, before Jace's lips were on his. Simon just got completely caught up in it, and revelled in the gasps that came from the girls watching. When they pulled away, Jace was looking at him saucily. Simon just looked at the giggling girls, and mouthed: 'He's mine.'

Jace laughed as he watched Simon's flaunting display. "I'm really a treat to show off, huh?"

Simon flushed brightly. "Well, somewhat, I mean…they were, and I just thought-"

Jace kissed Simon to shut his worries away. "Adorable."

They unfortunately got off at the wrong stop, and had a tougher time finding the place. Weirdly, it suited that they were still really early. When they opened the door, Magnus and Alec were making out, naked, on the main sofa. 

"We could…come back later." Simon said in a small voice.

Magnus looked up with a smile, while Alec looked petrified. "Oh, nonsense. Come on in. It just takes some clothes, and we'll be set for company. Right Alec?"

Alec looked as if all colour had been drained from him. The panic in his eyes were set right at Jace. It was so sweet, Jace couldn't help but laugh. "It's alright, bro. If I could've been, I would be having my same merry way with Simon here." Jace watched proudly, as Simon too began to drain of colour.

Magnus laughed with Jace. "Yes. It's better that you walked in tonight than on the first night. Dear me, were we ever eager."

"First night…wait a second! Alec, was that the night you said you were out walking?" Alec nodded nervously. "When you tried to convince me you 'fell' on your neck?"

Magnus laughed. "What a sad excuse. Besides, I wouldn't think 'fell' would be the right word."

Alec blushed, as he recollected the night.

_Alec was walking through the park. All he could think of was the look on the beautifully sparkly man's face, as he beckoned for him to come back another time. _

_He couldn't help thinking that he must have been being to eager. To go back so soon…would only appear cheap. Easy._

_Alec couldn't let that take rule of him. As he walked through the park. All he could acknowledge, was the obvious direction in which he was headed._

_He saw the place of the beautiful warlock, as if it had appeared of thin air. Slowly, Alec took it step by step. Until he finally reached the door. He knocked barely once, before the door opened to him._

_A smirk rose over the warlock's face. "Why, hello."_

"_Hi." Alec could barely formulate anything more to say._

"_Do you want to come in?" Magnus suggested. _

_Alec fidgeted. "I'm not quite sure what I want, to be honest."_

_Magnus smiled gently. He moved his hand forward, and took Alec's. "Let's at least get you out of the cold."  
><em>

_Alec nodded, and Magnus quickly pulled him inside. Alec stood unsteadily, and Magnus had to laugh gently at his nervousness. "This the first time you ever came to visit…an interest?" _

_Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus laughed louder, before Alec finally fesses up: "It is."_

_Magnus swiftly used his grip on Alec's arm to have them facing each other. "Interested?"_

_Alec unconsciously licked his lips. He hadn't realized to the extent of which he had wanted to be there, until that moment. Alec simply nodded._

_Magnus slowly moved his hand up Alec's arm, shoulder, and neck; he worked his hand up until it caught Alec's cheek. "May I?"_

_Magnus didn't have to make a move. Alec pushed himself forward, and smashed his lips to the lips of the gorgeous warlock. It wasn't simple, or eased. It was hungry, and eager. It took a fair time before Alec could pull himself away._

"_I'm sorry, if I got carried away…" Alec said quickly. Magnus shook his head. _

"_On the contrary, I was enjoying myself. Until you pulled away." Alec practically growled, and pulled Magnus flush against him. They kissed feverously for awhile, before Magnus moved down to his neck._

_Alec moaned at the new sensation, and allowed himself to be walked back onto the sofa. Only exuding a small laugh as he fell on his back. As soon as they were lying down, Magnus began rutting against Alec. Only exhibiting the shadow hunter to moan more insistently._

"_Would it be forward to ask-" Magnus began shortly.  
><em>

"_No. Please." Magnus smiled at the eagerness of the younger man. He eagerly flipped them over. He worked first on Alec's shirt, then did away with his pants. All whilst they kept their lips locked together._

_Magnus flashed Alec an eager look, before he kissed Alec's neck again. This time, he didn't stop there. He kissed down his shoulder, his chest-until he reached Alec's already painfully hard prick._

_It took mere seconds before Magnus was making the nephilim scream his name. The pace went at Alec's request. Magnus was especially happy when Alec was ready for the next instance._

_Alec quickly flipped them again. He did away with the net piece that Magnus declared a shirt, and then carefully slid away the tight leather pants he'd been wearing. _

_Alec quickly started to pump the length that Magnus had presented so nicely for him. Magnus looked to his partner with fervour. "Top or bottom?"_

_The nephilim grinned. "Bottom, first."_

"_I like how you think, babe." Magnus whispered some kind of incantation, and both his fingers and length had been lubricated. _

_He began by inserting one digit into Alec. The nephilim moved unconventionally underneath him. He worked in two more fingers, before Alec was writhing to the wish for more. Magnus was more than happy to comply._

_He lifted his lover's leg's around his back, and inserted his length. Alec screamed loudly, and Magnus groaned in a low voice. "You alright?"_

_Alec just nodded heavily, and canted up his hips. Magnus took that as a signal to go more insistently. So, he did. He kept thrusting into Alec, as Alec screamed his name. It was a damned good thing that Magnus lived alone. It would have been quite the thing to hear._

_When they were both finished off, Magnus pulled out and froze. He had the sudden realization: he had just taken this boy's virginity. Even though he cared deeply for the nephilim, he didn't know if it would be enough. It was a lot of weight to put on him. _

_Magnus proceeded to lay down beside Alec, facing away. Seconds following, he felt arms wrap around him. Magnus smiled as he felt the sensation. "Magnus."_

_Magnus turned his head to look into the nephilim's brilliant blue eyes. "Yes?"_

_He saw a blush rise on Alec's face. "That was brilliant."_

_Magnus smiled. "Yes. It certainly was."_

"_Do you think, maybe…" Alec stopped abruptly._

"_Think what?" Magnus asked curiously._

_Alec smirked. "That, we could work? Like, that we could be together? Unless, I mean, I am not very glamorous or anything. I mean, if you don't want-"_

_Magnus turned instantaneously, and kissed Alec intensely. When he pulled away, they both smiled._

"_Assuming that you can hide it from the nephilim? I know of their rules against such affairs." Alec frowned at the statement Magnus had made. _

"_I would love it to be public. But, if it's private or nothing…private will have to know. You will be my little secret." They both smiled genuinely._

"_So, I think you said you wanted to take a turn on top…as you bottomed first?" Alec just laughed at the memory of the warlock._

"_Outstanding."_

"You know, I'm family. And, no Maryse. I would have been cool if you'd told me what you had really been up to that night." Alec flushed, and Jace had further thought. "Wait, you can't judge even if I hid Simon for ages! You did that with Magnus!"

Alec laughed. "I suppose you're forgiven, then. Let's get some dinner."

Magnus appeared from the other room with a phone. "We're ordering in. I got too…preoccupied to cook."

"Fast food is always good. Especially, since I don't really eat anymore." Simon said proudly.

Jace rolled his eyes. "My scar begs to differ, babe." Simon flushed profusely, and Alec's mouth gaped open.

"Recent?" Magnus asked nonchalantly.

"Not exactly. Happened when he was dying on Valentine's shipwreck. The thing that made him the daylighter? Feeding off me." Jace said overly smugly.

"Intriguing. Is it because you are nephilim?" Alec asked insistently.

"No. It's because I also have angel blood infused in my system. It makes for better things though, that it keeps him so happy." Jace said as he looked to a shocked Simon. "You didn't know?"

"I…not really. People never tended to keep me in the loop." Simon said shyly.

"Actually, shocked that you are so contained when it comes to my blood. Have you been feeding more, since I have shown up?" Simon nodded nervously. "Well, that makes sense. To avoid the bloodlust my blood would give you, it would be automatic for you to pick up on being full before seeing me."

"Don't poke or prod too much Jace. The more you bring to ground floor, the more he will think to lust after your blood." Jace smirked at Alec's concern.

"As long as he's attached to me, I will take whatever lust he has with open arms." All three of the other men had gaping mouths.

"You're making it too tempting, Jace." Simon said uneasily.

Jace flipped his hair to the side, and exposed his neck right in front of Simon's mouth. Alec gasped, and Magnus had a light laugh. "More than welcome. You need dinner too, correct? I don't think you remembered to bring any blood bottles."

Simon's fangs came down. He growled softly. "Why?"

Magnus answered before Jace could. "Because, you're not the only one that gets a thrill from it."

Jace smirked, and nodded gently. Simon gave up fighting, and bit into the same spot he had before left marks. Jace wrapped his arms around Simon, and practically moaned.

"This is sickening." Alec said shortly. He took the phone from Magnus, and proceeded into the other room.

"No. It's merely intriguing. We'll…give them some privacy." Alec shot Magnus a look.

"What if Simon gets carried away?" Magnus smiled. "He won't."

Meanwhile, Jace grasped Simon closer to him. Simon felt the delicious blood stream into him. Along with the sensation of Jace being firmly pressed to him, Simon felt as if he was in paradise. It wasn't until he felt Jace's grasp begin to weaken, that he thought to let go. "Jace? Jace? You okay?"

Jace smiled weakly. "Takes much more than that to wreck me. Actually, considerably better than okay. Oddly."

Magnus walked back in the room with a cloth. "Jace, clean up a bit. Alec is a bit squeamish. And, also, I'd advise you two to be careful with this. This is the weakest you can be allowed to get. Otherwise, it'd be easy to have you slip away. So, not too often. But, yes. The occasional drink won't kill either of you."

Both Simon and Jace smiled meekly. "Thanks."

Magnus smirked. "Who better than the ancient warlock to teach you things?"

They had a gentle laugh, before Alec appeared in the room with genuine food. They ate a quick meal, before saying their goodnights.

Magnus ended by requesting they come around again soon. Both boys nodded, before they were off into the night.

"This will work." Jace said carefully, as Simon had proceeded to carry him into the cab. The combination of blood-loss, and a fair amount of drinking, hadn't done wonders to his stability."

"You have no idea." Simon said happily. Jace rested his head on Simon's lap, and slept there. He was able to sleep the whole night through.


	4. Killer Headache

**Killer Headache**

Jace groaned as he eased himself awake. Simon just laughed at Jace's incoherency. "Good morning."

Mr. Jace wasn't such the optimist. "What's so good about it? Remind me never to take down two bottles of wine ever again. No matter how much Magnus insists."

Simon rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine. Should I make you some coffee?"

Jace eased to be sitting up, laughing. "Will you have coffee, if I do?" 

"Nope. Even as a human, couldn't stand the stuff. I will just grab a bottle of red from the fridge. So, yes or no to the coffee?" Simon asked impatiently.

Jace grimaced. "Did I make the bloodlust worse, last night?"

Simon shifted uneasily. "Why else would I be in such a hurry to get out of bed?"

"I'm not that weak, if you really can't handle-"

Simon put a finger to Jace's lips. "Don't. Please. I can't keep feeding off you. Twice was enough. Let's not test my self-control on you." 

"Why not?" Jace said heartedly.

Simon sighed. "I don't want to lose you by killing you. That'd be tragic."

"If you ever get to far, there are ways to fix it. You could turn me, or Magnus could heal me, or-"

Simon gasped. "You'd let me turn you?"

"Eventually, maybe. I don't know." Jace said, as he shifted out of bed.

Simon laughed. "No, no. We're talking about this."

"Fine. You know how Magnus is immortal and Alec isn't, which they are starting to secretly worry of?" Jace started quickly, and Simon nodded. "Well, eventually we'll have the same concern. Whether I'm on the brink of death or not. So, I've thought about it."

"Is that even possible?" Simon asked in a lower register.

Jace shrugged. "We'll ask Magnus, when the time comes, how to proceed. Either that, or there is probably some kind of angel invocation that could stem immortality. Like I said, we'll ask Magnus."

"You looked that far forward, already?" Simon asked with a goofy smile.

Jace laughed casually. "Yes, shadow hunters are trained to think ahead. So, it's natural that I already have these formulations in my head."

"So, coffee?" Simon asked breathlessly.

Jace pulled Simon closer, and smiled. "Breakfast first."

"I said I wouldn't-" Simon was stopped by Jace's lips on his. Jace continually grasped him closer.

It was awhile before Jace pulled his lips away, and leaned his neck towards a Simon with already visible bloodlust. "Please, Simon."

Simon fell off his hinges at Jace's request, and sunk his teeth into Jace's neck. Jace moaned loudly, and began rutting more violently against Simon. Meanwhile, Simon just held him tighter and enjoyed the dual sensations he was enduring.

"Simon, let go." Jace snapped as he felt the first sign of weakness. Simon immediately complied, pulling away flabbergasted. "See, not so hard?"

Simon laughed in good measure. "Ha, I think something begs to differ." They both laughed as Simon motioned down. "What I don't understand, is why it is so appealing to you."

"I don't know, don't care. My mind is a little preoccupied right now?" Jace practically growled.

Simon wasn't going to object. Even when weakened, Jace had the power to control him. Jace flipped them over so he was on top, and resumed the delicious kissing and rutting.

They quickly were stripped down, and Jace had even fully prepared Simon, when the door slammed open. "Okay, revenge for yesterday, I suppose."

Jace huffed. "What do you want, Alec? Unless it is really important, I am not going to stop on your accord."

Simon wasn't as bold, and took the blanket to cover them both. Alec just laughed. "I do need to talk to you. I guess it can wait."

Alec sat on a chair in the room, and invited Magnus to sit with him. Magnus gave him an incredulous look. "Alec, can't you give them some privacy?"

"No, I'm bored. And anxious. I figure if we stay, this will go faster." Alec said casually. 

Simon looked to Jace nervously. "Are they really going to? Wait, are you going to with them in here? I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. It'd like starring in live-show porn."

"It's not about that. It's about my idiot brother, and his boyfriend, who came in at the wrong time. That sounds better than how you said it." Jace turned to Alec. "Last call to leave. This may not be fun, especially for you, to watch."

"Shut up and go ahead, Jace." Alec said stubbornly, as Magnus still continued to stare at his boyfriend incredulously.

"Simon? You going to be mad if I do this in front of them?" Jace asked softly. Simon was about to object, but when Jace started rutting and kissing him again, he gave his approval.

Jace slid in quickly, and Simon cried out. He tried to focus solely on Jace, and not their perspective audience. Even with the audience there, he couldn't surpass his desire to cry out in pleasure. Which, in turn, only made Jace thrust harder and faster. Magnus was laughing, and Alec looked somewhat petrified.

It didn't take too long, as Jace was so face-paced, for things to be done this time. When Jace pulled out, he laid back and put his arms behind his head. "So? What do you want to talk about?"

Magnus laughed, as he tried to shake Alec back into reality. "Hun? Are you okay?"

Alec was in a state of shock. "I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"What'd you expect, I'd let up an offer like that? Besides, it's not like me doing this is a new visual to you. Unless you're just that good at repression." Jace said in a smug voice, that made both Magnus and Simon suddenly suspicious.

"I thought you said things never worked with the crush on Jace, because he didn't reciprocate?" Magnus said in a small voice. 

Simon flushed. "I knew he was in love with you, but I didn't think you even liked him like that."

Jace sat up harshly. "You could have said that to me, Alec."

Magnus laughed half-heartedly. "How did you not know that?"

"Well, let's just say he made it seem like it was more about experimenting. Never really bothered to share the whole feelings thing. Why was that?" Jace asked incredulously.

Alec was still very stunned short. "Jace, we were young. I was scared. I didn't want to try to tell you, and lose you altogether. And honestly, I am surprised you didn't pick it up on your own accord."

_Alec was sitting in the kitchen, pretending to eat one of Isabelle's inedible food creations. He was truly hungry, but wasn't going to go out and eat. Like it or not, he was true to his family._

_Jace walked in, and laughed. He hadn't the same defensive quality. "Isabelle isn't going to kill you if you don't like it. She hasn't killed me yet, and I have been throwing aside her food for months. Let's go to get you some real food, okay?"_

_Alec frowned, but was gentler to comply as Jace held out his hand to pull Alec up. It was a simple contact, but one that Alec couldn't deny. It was rare to get anything from Jace. He took what he could get._

_After they finished dinner at the diner, they walked out laughing. "It's like you have been pretending to eat for far too long, Alec. You've been reduced to a twig."_

"_Yeah, well I'm quite alright with that, thank you. Beats getting yelled at by Isabelle each day." Alec said as he laughed along._

_Jace smiled, twirling to stand in front of Alec. He was walking backwards. "Then we will have to feed you secretly. You can pretend each day, then wander away with me in the later night to go get food. I will tell them I am giving you special training."_

"_I think it would be the other way around, Jace. I am the older one." Alec said bravely._

_Jace scoffed. "But, you forget that I'm the better one."_

_Alec playfully shoved Jace, which triggered Jace to start walking beside him again. Jace took his hand, and merrily kept his grin going. He was enjoying the bit where Alec had no response. "Not agreeing."_

"_Sure you're not." Jace said sarcastically. Alec rolled his eyes as they finally reached his bedroom._

_Alec smiled politely, and went to say his goodnight. "I had a good time-"_

_He was interrupted by something he could have thought he only would ever get in his dreams: Jace's lips on his. _

_It wasn't gentle. It didn't come as a surprise, considering it wasn't typical of Jace to be gentle or soft. It was intense, and passionate. Jace ended up holding Alec against the doorframe, so Alec's knees wouldn't buckle. It was hard to believe this was really happening. _

_Wait, why the hell was it happening? Alec pulled away, his face full of questions._

"_I don't know. I just, wanted to try that for awhile. See what it would be like." Jace said quickly._

_Alec breathed out deeply. "And?"_

"_More?" Jace asked impatiently._

_Alec slammed his lips back to Jace's, praying to the Angel that this wasn't a dream. He guided Jace inside the door, and slammed it behind them. Jace pulled away, and Alec looked nervous. "What? Did I do something wrong? Was that too presumptuous? I can open it again. I'm sorry."_

_Jace shut Alec's worries with another searing kiss, as he led Alec to his own bed. He tossed him onto the bed, and took off his shirt before climbing on top of Alec. The dark-haired boy widened his eyes, still not believing that this was really happening._

_Jace hungrily brought their lips back together. Then, he started rutting against Alec. That action set the dark-haired boy to stop being so docile. He flipped Jace to be underneath him, and continued the ministrations on his own accord. _

_Alec yanked off his shirt slowly, never losing the grinding sensations, before hovering over Jace again. "Please, Alexander, don't stop."_

_Alec was more than happy to comply. He was going to do better than just not stop. He was going to go further, if Jace wanted. He was going to take advantage of the opportunity that was at hand._

_He quickly moved back, earning a whimper from Jace. Alec eyed the bulge in Jace's jeans hungrily, and latched his fingers to start undoing the pants. Alec looked up for approval, and Jace gave a blindingly apparent nod. Alec quickly did away with Jace's pants and boxers, and gazed lustfully at the member that he now could clearly see._

_He began to kiss Jace's neck, then down his chest, and to his thighs. Jace growled. "Just-"_

_Alec did what he was told before Jace could even finish speaking. Jace moaned loudly, as Alec deep-throated his member. He sucked more insistently, as he found more moans being drawn from the blonde._

_Jace pulled Alec back up before he was finished, and smiled. "Your turn?"_

"_Only if you want-OH!" Before Alec could say anything more, Jace had flipped them over again. He made no haste in ridding Alec of his pants and boxers, and kissed his way down to the leaking end of Alec's member. Jace licked the tip, and Alec's full body shivered in anticipation. Jace took as much as he could into his mouth, and sucked insistently._

_Alec yanked him up, and smiled. "You done?"_

_Jace smirked. "Why, you not up for more?"_

_Alec growled low in his throat, and flipped them around a final time. Then, his mind was given a short spectrum of a reality check. "You're sure, then?"_

"_Now." Jace said insistently, as he grasped Alec's member and started guiding it towards his hole. _

_Alec tried to stop him, clearing his throat. "Jace, I think you need to be prepared first. Especially seeing as it is your first attempt at this…"  
><em>

_Jace smiled. "You act like you know so much more."_

"_More exposure to that kind of porn. Now, are you going to be stubborn about this?" Alec asked, having the question answered as Jace insistently pulled Alec closer._

"_I think I can handle it, Alec. Go for it." Jace said impatiently._

_Alec sighed, but complied quickly. Jace wasn't one for patience. He heard a deep hiss escape Jace's throat, and looked up with worry. "I told you! Let me just-"_

"_No! Alec, I'm fine. Just, give me a minute." Jace said far too quickly._

_Alec stayed still for what felt like ages. It wasn't until Jace finally egged him to move, that he felt okay with what he was doing. He didn't bother starting off gently, though. He knew Jace wouldn't appreciate that. It didn't last long. Considering it was both their first time at this sort of thing. _

_Alec pulled out, and laid down cautiously beside Jace. "What was that?"_

"_Experimentation," Jace said with a smirk, "That went rather well, if you ask me."_

_Alec smiled. "So, how're you going to break to all the ladies? The hearts that will be broken!"_

"_I know. That's because I am the better one." Jace said smugly._

_Alec shrugged. "What you are is insane. I could have tore you, in a very painful way. Just because you were too impatient to bother letting me prepare you."_

"_I was fine. It was incredible. And, I am still in tact." Jace said shortly._

_Alec shook his head. "That was incredibly stupid, you know. I wouldn't have made that chance. If it were the other way around, I would have insisted on some kind of preparation."_

"_That's because you're much more fragile, Alec." Jace said with a grin. "However, if you are eager to try…that could be arranged."_

_Alec raised his eyebrow. "Let me get this right…you are asking me to experiment with you for one night? Just, us both learning this stuff? That's all this is?"_

"_That was the general idea. Unless, you want to talk about the idea of something more?" Jace asked in a very unfamiliar tone._

_Alec cleared his throat, choking back his pride. "Let's just have fun, alright?"_

_Jace had no argument, and took Alec back into his arms._

Jace sighed. "I gave you the chance to tell me. I would have probably said it back, in that day."

Alec flushed deeply. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We've had our time, and we have each individually moved on. Just, tell me what you want to later. I want to fucking process this without you looking at me like a hurt puppy." Jace said angrily.

Alec nodded, and rushed out of the room. Magnus sighed. "Can I tell you what he wanted to say?"

"Fine. Sure. Magnus, go ahead." Jace said in an uneven tone.

Magnus cleared his throat. "He wanted to ask you to be his best man. I proposed to him a few days ago, and the first thing he planned was to ask you that."

Jace's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Think about it, okay? He still loves you, but not in that way. It is unfair to penalize him for the past. It's something he had to do for me." Magnus said sadly.

Simon cleared his throat. "No mean to ruin the party, but how is that marriage going to work? You're immortal, and dear Alec is not."

Magnus smiled. "We found a ritual to fix that. Alec said it was far worth living forever, for me. Really, I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

With that, Magnus was out the door. Simon watched Jace carefully, who had his head in his hands.

"Jace-" Simon tried to begin.

Jace shook his head. "No. I don't still have those feelings. No. I am not going to make some dramatic issue of this past today. And, yes. I will stand like a gentleman as Alec's best man."

Simon crawled over, and sat beside Jace. "You don't have to act strong to me. I know, more than most, what it is like to be weak. I won't even judge you if you cry."

Jace lifted his head out of his hands slowly, and revealed that he had already been crying. Simon wrapped the crying nephilim into his arms quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt them."

Simon caressed Jace's back, cooing the words: "I know."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jace asked quickly. 

Simon shook his head. "I'll be alright. Everyone has a past."

Jace held tighter to Simon, and cried himself to sleep.


	5. Amends

**Amends**

The next day, it was clear. Jace was staring at the ceiling, and Simon hadn't even woken up yet.

Jace was stuck in a swirl of thoughts. All thoughts ran back on track to one person: Alec.

He loves his brother unconditionally. It's just…so hard to have to stand up at his wedding.

Jace had too moved on, but it still wasn't as if nothing ever happened. There was a time when they were secretly in love with each other, and it was a time Jace still remembered. Getting over him was a long road.

With Simon, he was happy again. It was a beautiful relationship. Although Jace couldn't be sure of much, he was sure that the relationship was right. Simon wasn't going anywhere.

Jace stretched, and Simon woke up laughing. "We slept through a whole day." 

"I didn't mean to wake you," Jace said lightly.

Simon shrugged. "You were in my arms, you stretched, I'm awake. No big deal."

"Sorry about yesterday." Jace said lightly.

Simon rolled his eyes. "It's actually a good thing to be open to each other."

Jace shoved him lightly, and Simon laughed more. "Breakfast?"

Simon scowled. "You have got to stop offering. Plus, I think we need to start worrying about feeding you."

"Come on. Don't worry about it." Jace said lightly.

Simon shook his head. "I will worry until I can't hurt you."

"Like you could hurt me," Jace said smugly.

Simon nodded. "You never know, if you keep giving me the chance."

Jace sighed. "Just drink, and stop complaining. Unless you really aren't thirsty? Or, I taste funny?"

Simon rolled on top of Jace, and smirked. "For your information, you taste delicious." Jace was about to ask, but Simon lowered his lips to match Jace's. Without hesitation, Jace grasped him closer, and they were kissing without abandon. When Simon pulled away, Jace groaned. "I don't just mean your blood."

Jace yanked Simon's lips back to his, and began rutting heavily with him. They were both just desperate for affection. Simon needed it confirmed that Jace still wanted him; Jace needed to know that he wanted Simon more than he wished for Alexander back.

It was heavy. Clothes were already gone, so it went even quicker. Simon grinned as he pulled away his lips, and smiled. "And speaking of tasting good…"

Jace writhed and moaned loudly as Simon kissed down to his member, and then sucked him hard. Jace didn't take long, before he pulled Simon back up. There had to be more.

"Simon, please." Jace asked softly.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "You're surprisingly docile. Should I be worried?"

Jace shook his head, and Simon bit his lip. He knew that he should prod further. Yet, he also knew that if he did, Jace would probably run away. Simon had to give Jace what he was asking for, before he could get Jace to talk to him about what was the problem.

It was easy preparation, and then Simon shoved his member into Jace. It was normal. Jace moved with Simon, and they both moaned loudly. Pleasurable, and expectable. It was over quickly.

Simon rolled off of Jace, and stared up at the ceiling. Jace looked to him, instantly unsure. "Simon, are you okay?"

"Are you okay?" Simon snapped back.

Jace sat up quickly, and glared down at Simon. "Why wouldn't things be fine?"

"Oh, I don't know. The guy you are in love with is getting married, and you have to pretend it's okay for him. You are letting yourself be weakened by your boyfriend, for reason that need not be. Finally, you just look taken away." Simon said in a loud spiel.

Jace laid down across from Simon again, gently. They watched each other in silence for awhile, before it was time that Jace felt he should look away. Simon didn't allow that. He pressed his hand to Jace's face, and pulled him back to look to him. "I don't want to lose you, okay? I just feel like you're slipping away because of what's going on." 

"Everyone has a past," Jace whispered to himself. 

Simon looked lost. "What?'

"You said it last night. 'Everyone has a past.' What did you mean by that? What are you hiding?" Jace asked quickly.

Simon sighed. "The past is the past, okay? Let's not go there."

"No, let's go there. I need to know if I should be worried about you too." Jace asked quietly.

Simon glared. "Should I be worried about you?"

Jace shook his head. "Alec isn't anything but a brother to me now. It's the way it has to be, and it won't effect our relationship. It's done with him. Now, what happened in your past that you won't say?"

"You don't want to know about it," Simon said in a monotone voice.

Jace flared in anger. "Please?" 

Simon sighed. "It was with Sebastian."


	6. Everybody's Got A Past

**Everyone's Got a Past**

Jace looked to Simon incredulously. "Sebastian?"

"He treated me well, I needed it then." Simon said gently.

_Simon was not feeling welcome in the world that hunted creatures like him. And, the fact that some creepy council was debating how nasty he was…really wasn't helping matters any._

_He walked down a stone path, along the edges of the city, not knowing what else to do with himself. Suddenly, out of the abyss, walks a dark-haired beauty. Sebastian._

"_Downworlder?" Sebastian asked carefully._

_Simon nodded/. "Why do you ask? Here to kill me?"_

"_On the contrary, you're attractive. Just was curious what I was getting myself into, as I come over here to flirt with you." Sebastian said sweetly._

"_Oh," Simon said, a small flush rising on his face._

_Sebastian smiled. "You look lonely, darling. I hope I can fix that."_

"_What do you suggest?" Simon asked, flirting back in a small voice._

_Sebastian shrugged. "I'm always looking for something fun to…do."_

"_Forward enough?" Simon asked jokingly._

_Sebastian laughed. "I'm not the one who looks seriously deprived, darling. Come on, we should go have some fun."_

"_Why do you keep calling me 'darling'?" Simon asked gently, inching closer to Sebastian subconsciously._

"_I don't know your name yet. Plus, there are worse things I could call you."_

"_My name is Simon… it's Simon Lewis." _

"_Very mortal name for such an immortal boy." Sebastian said carefully, inching his hand up to brush Simon's hair from his eyes. _

"_I'm new."_

_Sebastian smiled brightly. "Even better."_

_Without another word, Sebastian kissed Simon fiercely. And, who was Simon to reject? Simon really found this mysterious boy attractive, and he was in a serious dry spell. It was about time._

_Simon found himself wrapping Sebastian into his arms, and Sebastian's hands tangled in his messy hair. Sebastian proceeded to start walking them into the abyss of the forested area, just beyond the path._

_Simon pulled away, eyebrow raised. Sebastian laughed. "I don't usually condone an audience for this kind of affair."_

"_Good to know." Simon said sweetly, before moving to kiss Sebastian's neck._

"_You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Sebastian said carefully._

_Simon mumbled, and Sebastian had him speak up. "Only a crush, who treats me like shit."_

"_Jace?" Sebastian asked knowingly._

_Simon's eyes widened, pulling away from Sebastian's neck to look at him. "How'd you know?"_

"_It's what he does, unless he really cares. Trust me. I will treat you so much better, darling."_

_Simon took a deep breath, before nodding his approval._

"After a short affair in the woods, we dated for maybe a week…before everything went to hell." Simon told Jace cautiously.

Jace sat, astonished by Simon's story. "What did he tell you, to get you to be with him?"

Simon cleared his throat. "He said I'd have to accept I'd never have a chance with the person I truly had my eyes on, and that I should stop getting treated awfully to get attention."

"Clary wasn't that bad-" Jace stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. "Me? He was talking about me, wasn't he?"

Simon nodded, but kissed Jace softly to keep him from yelling. He put a finger to Jace's lips. "Don't be angry, please. Back then, you didn't like me. It's alright. It's all in the past. Sebastian just told me that you didn't want me, that's all."

"But, I did." Jace said softly. "I only kept throwing you aside, because I was trying to sort things out in my mind. And, he used that to have you first. That bastard."

Simon smiled, kissing Jace's temple. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Simon. It's in the past. He's dead now, anyways." Jace said more calmly.

Simon laughed. "That's comforting to you, huh?"

"It's my nature. Now, I have to go apologize to my brother." Jace said softly, finally climbing out of bed.

Simon fidgeted nervously. "You going to go alone?"

"Yes. But, Magnus will be there. And, even if not…you're way too important to do anything. Promise." Jace said calmly.

"Love you." Simon yelled after Jace, as Jace quickly rushed out the door. Even with the promise, Simon was still incredibly nervous about this.

Jace arrived at the home of Magnus and Alec in due time. He knocked a mere twice, before a very exhausted looking Alexander answered the door. "Jace?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, Alec. I really shouldn't have done that-" Jace started quickly.

Alec laughed weakly. "I haven't gotten any sleep, I've been stuck all day with congratulatory phone calls, and I just can't really tell if you're actually here."

Jace smiled. "You got to give yourself a break, Alec. Don't want you dying before your wedding."

"Ah, okay. Magnus told you. If you're looking to talk to him though, he isn't here-"

"I actually just came to talk to you. And, help if you need me to. Seriously, you look exhausted. Helping is what a best man is for, right?" Jace said awkwardly.

Alec's eyes brightened instantly. "You'll be my best man?"

"Of course."

"Alright, then get on in here. I am too tired to do this alone right now." Alec said roughly, as he yanked Jace into the house.

A couple hours later, they had made significant progress. They sorted through the invitations, the place-settings, the decorations, the bands-things were pretty much set.

"Somehow, always knew you'd be the bride." Jace said jokingly, as they both exhaustingly sprawled out on the couch.

Alec shoved him playfully. "Not as easy as I'd have thought."

"I've missed you, Alec. It's been too long." Jace said sweetly.

Alec smiled, pulling Jace into a lazy hug. "I missed you too."

When they pulled away, there was something that drew them closer again. Without conscious thought, their lips connected. It was a short kiss, but deeply filled with all the years of pent up passion they had kept from each other. They pulled away quickly, revelling in their shock and worries.

"I'm with Simon, I told him nothing would-"

"Jace, you think that's a big deal? I'm engaged! And, I am about to become immortal my betrothed. I can't have just done that." Alexander said quickly, his eyes lowering to the ground.

"Well, you did though." Jace said solemnly.

Alexander looked to him incredulously. "We both did!"

"At least it was just a kiss. They can't penalize us for a kiss. For all they know, it could have been a brotherly peck goodbye." Jace said with a shaky bravado.

Alec looked to him with disappointment. "Neither of us would have enjoyed it so much, if that were the case."

"I wish I could think of Simon right now…but, with you right here in front of me…I can barely think at all, Alexander! I hate when you do that to me!" Jace huffed.

Alexander looked at him with great amusement. "I made you speechless?"

"Don't be a brag, Alec. It doesn't suit you." Jace said calmly.

Alec shrugged. "Yes, as I remember, that was your protocol."

"I learned from the best." Jace said calmly, his lips twisting into a smile.

Alec laughed. "Tony Stark is hardly the best, Jace. We shouldn't have let you read so many comic books."

"I was talking about you, dink." Jace teased softly, playfully shoving Alec.

It turned into a full-out brawl, which turned into a full-out make-out session, which turned into them disappearing for the night to do Angel knows what.


	7. For Angel's Disgrace

"Oh, by the Angel, Jace?" Alec said worriedly, as he woke up on a strange bed. The only familiar thing being a very scruffy Jace laying on his side. Which, as usual, was snoring the day away.

Alec curiously pulled down the covers for a moment, and pulled them back up quickly in the nerves it gave him to find they were both naked. Alec groaned, and buried his face in his pillow. Or, someone's pillow. Where the hell had they went?

Shockingly, he hears Isabelle's voice in the hallway. Oh, for Angel's sake! They really couldn't have picked a stupider place than the institute to do this. They were sure to be caught.

Well, not by either of their respective boyfriends. Or, in Alec's case, his betrothed. Alec raked his hands over his face, trying not to panic. That was, until Isabelle's voice drew closer, and he climbed under the bed. Isabelle opened the door, and laughed.

Alec heard her walking in, and saw that she was again wearing inappropriately high heels. She would never listen to safety shoe regulations, he pondered.

She sat on the beds, and Alec had to duck out of the way so her heels wouldn't poke his eyes out.

Isabelle shook Jace awake, and Jace's eyes snapped open with a jolt. He patted the bed around him, searching for Alec. He could only imagine the damage they had done last night, with what they did.

"Izzy, what do you want?" Jace asked grumpily.

Isabelle smiled. "Wondering if everything was okay. I saw you and Alec both come in here last night, looking pretty beat up. Did you go out slaying, or did you both manage to piss of your guys?"

"To be honest, I'm suffering a hangover," Jace lied quickly, "So, I will talk to you later. Maybe. If I can ever recollect what happened last night."

Isabelle shrugged, and jumped off the bed. "Fine. But, I do hope things with you and Simon are okay. You seem happier with him, you know?"

Jace sighed as Isabelle shut the door behind her. She was so right, and Jace was so fucked.

Alec crawled up again, and Jace had to laugh. Despite the crazy situation, he still had to laugh at Alec's current lack of grace. Alec plopped back to lay down on the bed, and looked over to Jace.

"What the hell did we do?" Alec asked.

Jace rolled his eyes. "We had sex." Alec shoved Jace playfully, and Jace gave him a weak smile. "We used each other, going back to the past, and cheated on the new guys that we separately love."

"You just, when I saw you with Simon…"

Jace shrugged. "Not like it never stung to watch you with Captain Sparkle."

"You're impossible sometimes, but I miss you. And, I hate that." Alec said slowly.

Jace laughed. "Everybody hates that I'm impossible-"

Alec cut him off. "No. I hate that I miss you like this. I shouldn't. I have Magnus, and you have Simon, and we never were. It's wrong to miss you like this." 

"I always miss you too, so we're truly wrong together." Jace said in a small voice.

Alec shuddered. "I've got to get back home."

"So do I," Jace agreed.

Alec took a deep breath. "What do we say?"

"What do we even know?" Jace asked.

Alec bit his lip, holding back tears. "That we miss each other, and that last night was a manifestation of that. That I love my guy, and you love yours. And, even with missing each other, we couldn't live without the people that are truly supposed to be each of ours."

"I agree. But, will they even want us?" Jace asked slowly.

"If they don't, we come back to this. If they do, we have to separate for awhile. At least, we most certainly cannot be alone together." Alec said desperately.

"That sounds fair." Jace said.

They both got out of bed, and got dressed quickly. They decided that Jace would leave first, then Alec a little later. Alec smiled, and kissed Jace on the cheek. "Good luck."

"I'll need it."


	8. Knowing

Simon was unsure what to say. Well, it's not like it wasn't something he had thought might happen. He tried to ask Jace to tag along, just so something like this wouldn't happen.

"Fuck! Jace, why? I told you! Seriously, like fuck! I told you this would happen!" Simon screamed, tears openly running over his cheeks.

Jace sat at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. A warrior like him didn't want to show how he cried. Simon jumped off the bed, and knelt in front of Jace. Quickly, he ripped the hands away from his face.

"You're crying? Why are you crying? You're not the one who was just betrayed!"

Simon calmed himself a bit, as Jace started crying harder. Simon stopped yelling, and simply whispered.

"Why?"

Jace looked up, his face completely tear-stained. "I didn't mean for this to happen. And, now, I'm going to have to lose you over it."

Simon held Jace's hands down, and held his forehead against Jace's. He looked deep into his eyes, and let more tears run down his own face as well.

"Even though I probably should leave, I can't. Neither of us are ready to lose this. But, please, don't do this to me again, okay? Please?"

Jace nodded gently, and Simon kissed him once tenderly.

After they could stop crying, they fell onto the bed. Jace yanked Simon into a tight embrace from behind, and wouldn't let loose for the world. "I won't lose you."

**Meanwhile…**

"It makes sense." Magnus said in a monotone voice. He lay across from Alec carefully, just trying to keep calm.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Alec said in a dull repentance.

Magnus rolled over, refusing to face Alec as the tears streamed down his face. "But, it did."

Alec, in a cautious fashion, motioned to pull Magnus into his arms. Magnus was hesitant, but let himself be pulled in. "You listen, okay? I am not so stupid. It hurt me to wake up beside someone that wasn't you more than I could've imagined. Every day without you is terrible, really. I can't believe what happened last night anymore than you can."

Magnus squinted his eyes shut. "But, that's just it. I saw it coming, and I didn't bother to make sure it wasn't really going to happen."

Alec sighed, resorting to gently caressing the side of the warlock. "Please. I know you don't want to stay, but please don't leave me."

Magnus turned around, a weakly amused smile passing on his features. "I'm hurt, but I don't intend to make myself hurt more. Every day without you is equally as painful, Alexander. Over time, this can be forgiven. Just, it can't keep happening. Okay?"

Alec nodded, and buried his face into Magnus's shoulder


	9. Truth Behind The Mask

Jace shifted uncomfortably in bed. He still felt such remorse and confusion about the events that went on with Alexander the other night. And, worse, Simon was braving it out. Simon wasn't complaining or crying…he was trying to keep calm….so that Jace himself would stop crying.

Just then, he heard a knock on the main door. Simon was completely fast asleep, and didn't even move. Jace slowly slipped away, with barely a kiss to Simon's forehead. He felt lucky he was already dressed, as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Izzy? What are you doing here so early?" Jace asked sleepily. He glanced at the clock, realizing it was only six in the morning. "Is something wrong?'

"Well, let's see: you slept with my brother who has a betrothed, you are dating the ex-boyfriend of all three of the main women in your life-"

"Maryse dated him? Wow, she's a vixen-" 

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You know who I meant. Maya, Clary, and I-" 

"Last I checked, Clary wanted to rip our throats out." Jace said calmly.

Isabelle shrugged. "She does. Which, brings me to ask whether or not you're attending Alec's wedding. If not, Clary gets the invite. Plain and simple."

Jace groaned. "I haven't gotten that far yet, Give me a couple days?"

Isabelle nodded. "No more than three. See you on the flipside, if Clary doesn't kill you first."

Isabelle skipped down the hall, and Jace leaned out the door. "That's not funny, Izzy!"

Jace shook his head, and got back inside. He shut the front door, and turned around to see Simon lazily walking out of the bedroom. Jace smiled weakly. "Hey Simon."

Simon remained expressionless. Over the last few days, Simon had become very flat of emotion. Jace couldn't help but think it's his way of dealing…and furthermore, hiding.

"Will you just stop that? Yell if you want to! Please, that'd be an improvement!" Jace said desperately.

Finally, expression snapped into Simon's face. Simon's eyes widened, and he flushed a deep red. "Why? Should I make you cry? Should I make you scared I'm going to leave? Should I make me scared that making you scared will make you run back to him? Should I keep crying? SHOULD I SCREAM? Tell me Jace, what really will help?"

Jace squeezed his eyes shut. It'd been over a week of silence…with all of this hiding underneath?

It was hard for Jace to determine what to do either. He wanted to cry, to scream, and by the Angel, he wanted to have Simon back in his arms again. Nothing seemed the same.

"Simon, please, whatever you want to do. I can take it." Jace said, not daring to open his eyes.

Just like that, he felt Simon's lips cover over his. Jace melted into it, and into Simon's embrace. Jace let Simon call the shots, not wanting to overstep boundaries after what had happened. Although, lucky for Jace, Simon didn't seem to want to stop either.

Which, was sadly odd enough to prompt Jace to pull away.

Simon smiled gently. "Jace, can I just please keep going? Please?"

"I'm sorry, Simon. This will never work between us, if you can't talk to me." Jace said calmly.

Simon sighed. "I don't want words. I can't feel words. Words can't convince me that you still want me. That I am still yours. You haven't wanted to touch me since what happened, and it keeps me wondering-"

Jace slammed his lips back to Simon's, the clear understanding between them. Simon yanked away for air, and then started at Jace's neck. Jace was too eager to convince Simon of what he needed to know.

Jace smiled as Simon grasped him tighter, and kissed his neck more insistently. "I didn't think you'd want me anymore. I thought it be a bit presumptuous, after what happened, to ask you to just jump back into bed with me. I never thought you were taking it like that-" 

Jace stopped talking, and barely kept on breathing, as Simon rutted against him. The multiple pleasures he felt running through him were nothing short of perfection. Simon pinned Jace against the closest wall, and they started stripping each other.

Jace easily moved up to wrap his legs around Simon's torso, and didn't even need preparation for the next part. Simon slid inside with ease, before slamming into Jace so hard they thought the wall might break.

It lasted longed than ever, with Jace being far more vocal than he'd usually allow himself to be, and Simon keeping on his neck the entire time. Jace internally laughed, as his full neck would surely be purple by the end of it.

When they finally both came, Jace still wasn't willing to let himself be dropped from Simon's arms. Simon smiled at the realization, and carried him over to bed. Simon went to let him go to drop before the bed, and Jace still hesitated. "Really that hard to let me go?"

Jace winced. "I'm not so sure my legs are going to work if you let me down, Simon."

Simon laughed. "That makes enough sense."

With that, Simon crawled into bed with Jace still latched onto him. Simon slowly pried Jace's legs off of his back, and pulled out of Jace slowly. He gently unlatched Jace, and went to move away.

Jace frowned. "You're not going to stay in bed?"

Simon laughed gently. "If you want me to lay down with you for awhile, just let me go get something to drink."

Jace shook his head. "If need be, I'm here. Until then, just relax."

Simon laughed less gently. "You already can't stand straight because of me. If you're already that weak, it's a stupid idea to offer me a drink. I can deal with the bottled stuff for today. I'll be right back."

Jace groaned. With the last energy he had, he yanked Simon down for one more tender kiss. Simon pulled away, highly amused. "This is crazily docile. You sure I didn't break you?"

Jace smiled sleepily. "No. I'm just happy. Don't forget to hurry back."

Simon nodded, and walked out slowly. By the time Simon got back in, within a few minutes, Jace was already snoring. Simon laughed gently, and crawled into bed behind him. Simon wrapped his arms around Jace, and smiled as he felt Jace snuggle into the embrace.


	10. Getting Up

Simon woke up to the sound of a phone being dialed. He groaned, and slowly sat up in bed. "Jace, come back to bed. Who are you calling at two-thirty in the morning anyways?"

Jace looked to Simon, clearly startled and scared. "Well, I was calling Isabelle. She wanted to know if I was going to Alec's wedding…and I'm going to tell her I'm not. It's too complicated."

Simon got up quickly, and hung up the phone. Jace glared. "What did you do that for?"

"He is your parabatai, your best friend, and practically freaking brother! You are going to that wedding, even if I have to drag you by your feet." Simon said assuredly.

Jace groaned. "If I go, Clary can't go."

Simon sighed. "It's more important that you be there."

"I have to talk to Alec about it first. Not to mention, poor Magnus. This won't be simple."

Simon smiled weakly. "We'll bring over some sparkly gifts, and the four of us will sit and talk about things like the grown men we are."

Jace whined. "Can't I just stay in bed with you for the day? You know, the whole bit. Breakfast, some mind-blowing sex, and you can go back to sleep. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

Simon bit his lip. "Make a compromise, then. We will do all those fabulous things first, maybe even minus the sleep, and then we will deal with the serious stuff. Does that sound fair?"

Jace didn't answer with words, but with his lips. His lips made their way down from Simon's lips quickly. Simon wondered if Jace would ever let things calm down enough to get to the serious stuff. However, with Jace's lips where they were, Simon could hardly make the effort to care.


	11. Alexander's Lament

"Jace," Magnus managed to choke out in the shock at seeing the blonde at his doorstep.

Jace nodded softly. "Magnus, I'm so sorry."

Magnus smiled gently. "Like I had said to Alexander, it was inevitable. I knew something was going to happen. I…don't think you need to worry about it."

Simon walked up from behind Jace, a matching gentle smile on his face. "You know, I'm sure you could get away with screaming at him. Jace is one of those guys that could take it."

Magnus laughed. "Simon! It's fantastic to see you two worked things out! And, I feel as if you managed to punish him enough. Am I right?"

Simon laughed gently. "Yes, indeed, I think he's had his share of hell. I, um, kind of forced him over here though. He was going to call anyways, but he wasn't sure about how things were over here. To be honest, I was a little worried to."

Magnus nodded. "Come on inside, boys. I think we have a fair amount to talk about."

Simon and Jace agreed, not thinking anything of it. They proceeded into the living room, where Alexander sat with a sorrowful face. "Jace, would you like to talk to Alec here alone for a few minutes?"

Jace looked to Magnus in shock. Simon laughed. "If we hear any shenanigans, we will run in to nip it in the bud. I think it's safe for now. We will be in the kitchen, talking like adults. You two should try doing the same."

Jace sighed, and took a seat on the chair across from Alec as the other two men left the room. Alec looked up, apparent tears in his eyes. "Jace, I…"

"Did you fix things with Magnus?" Jace asked slowly.

Alec cleared his throat. "I believe so."

"Why don't you sound chipper? Like, why wouldn't you be jumping up for joy? This is the guy that you have loved for…however long you have been dating. With how long you kept things secret, I wouldn't even begin to know." Jace said light-heartedly.

"You can't come to the wedding, Jace. Magnus keeps trying to talk me into it, but I think it's a terrible idea." Alec said sorrowfully.

Jace smiled weakly. "I said the same thing to Simon, who dragged me over here to try and convince the both of you that I need to be there."

Alec suddenly stood up, and whirled around to face away from Jace. Which, Jace just watched him more attentively for. "Jace, you don't understand. If you come…I don't want you to make me doubt things. Not on that day."

Jace closed his eyes, daringly pushing back tears. "Alec, I'm sorry."

Alec turned around, a furious look in his eyes. "I was happy! Me, Jace! I was happy! You know how long that took? I waited for you, for years. I finally gave up on you. It took me so long to get over you, and Magnus helped me through that. I fell in love with him, and I was finally in a good place in my life. Then, you have to swoop in and show me what I used to want so badly…Jace, why?"

Jace shook his head. "You can still be happy! Please, don't let me be the reason things get ruined!"

Alec sighed. "Jace, it's too late for you to plead that. You already ruined things! You already put ideas in my head, that now that I have been able to see what they'd play out as, I will always be wondering about! Jace, I know we're both supposed to be happy with our guys. I know we both love our guys. I just…wish you hadn't shown me what I'd been missing."

Jace finally let tears run down his face. "If you feel like that, why do that to Magnus? Why drag him down into your misery?"

"What, like you're doing to Simon?" Alec practically spat at him.

Jace flinched. "I actually love Simon. I still wake up every morning, and swear to myself that I couldn't imagine him not being there. Yes, I miss you sometimes! But, guess what? Things happen for a reason, Alec. I don't think that if we were supposed to work out, that we would have run off and fell in love with other people!"

"Why? Because things don't work out the first time, you have to give up on them?" Alec asked incredulously.

Jace nodded. "Not in all cases, but in this case, yes! Yes, Alec, you have to give up on it! Otherwise, we lose everything!"

"Why can't things ever work out?" Alec asked darkly.

Jace yanked Alec into a hug, not caring about the awkwardness of the contact. "Things will get easier, alright? Things are working out the way they are supposed to, I swear it! You're getting married, and are going to be immortal!"

"You are suggesting an eternity of being unsure, Jace? Doesn't that sound a little scary?" Alec asked more gently, holding on to Jace more tightly.

Jace let go of Alec, and took a few steps back. "If you're unsure, break it off! I can't control that, Alec! That's all you! I need you to know, though, I am not going to be sitting around single and waiting. I have a beautiful man in the other room that wants to spend an eternity with me, and I intend to take him up on it! Why? Because, I love him! That's all that matters, Alec. Truly, I'm sorry that things didn't work out that way for us. It didn't happen."

Alec reduced his voice to a whisper. "Do you really think if I'm unsure, I should break it off?"

Jace took a deep breath, lowering his voice. "Not completely, Alec. First, I'd start with pushing back the eternity stuff if you're unsure. And, maybe even the wedding is a little premature if you are feeling like this. You need to take time with Magnus, remember why you love him. Give it awhile, and if you can't remember, then don't make Magnus be miserable too."

"You're still my parabatai. You're still my best friend. How can I just abandon that, even if I'm not looking at the other factors? I think about losing you completely, and Jace, I just want to give up on everything." Alec says slowly, in the end clearly fighting off tears.

Jace sighs. "We have to have a more intricate conversation than this to figure things out. I, uh, just don't feel up to it right now. Meet me tomorrow night for dinner at the café by the institute. We'll go visit Isabelle after, and make a night of it. I think you might need to hear from her too. Would that be alright?"

Alec nodded slowly, and walked in the direction of what Jace guessed must be the bedroom. So much for Magnus hoping that Jace would be able to get Alec to stop moping. Magnus walks out of the kitchen, a very grave look on his face. Jace winced. "Were you listening the whole time?"

Magnus nodded, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. "Thank you, Jace."

Jace gave him a look of confusion. "Thanks for what?"

Magnus smiled weakly. "It's better to have him figure things out now, whether or not it means a happy ending for us. I talked to Simon, and we came to an agreement. Whatever it takes to see you two both on the right track, we won't be angry. Just, eventually, both of you have to decide."

Jace scowled. "I told Alec…I told him that I was staying with Simon. Didn't you hear that?"

Magnus nodded. "I also heard you cry as you had to reject him. Simon isn't angry. He swears by it. And, if you do chose to be with him, I can make you be immortal. There are some invocations I could perform. It's whatever you decide, Jace."

"I love Simon, you know. And, somewhere in there, Alec loves you." Jace said softly.

Magnus nodded. "And, I also know you two love each other."

"Where is Simon?" Jace asked carefully.

Simon steps out of the kitchen, a weak smile on his face. "Jace, it's alright."

Jace steps forward to Simon, and claims his lips in one delicate kiss. As he pulls away, he takes Simon's hands in his. "Whatever happens, remember that I love you."

Simon nods, wishing that everything could just be simply easier. "Same thing is implied to you, Jace. You must remember I love you too."

Jace nodded, and collapsed into Simon's arms. Simon mouths 'thank you' over Jace's shoulder and Magnus simply nodded. "Let's go home, honey. I called us a cab already."

Jace doesn't leave Simon's arms, and prays that he won't have to. But, it kills him inside that neither himself nor Simon feel completely convinced he doesn't love the raven-haired boy they left inside.

It's all going to come to light soon, but Jace wishes it just could be known now. Jace sighs, and lays his head into Simon's lap in the cab. Simon smiles weakly, and strokes his hair gently.

Jace sighed. By the Angel, it better be known really damn soon.


	12. New Light

Jace never even went to sleep. He let Simon drift off to sleep, and stayed up the whole night. He lay on the bed quietly for hours, staring at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. When he felt he couldn't control it anymore, he went into the other room to start sobbing.

Just as the crying became unbearable, and Jace could barely think straight, Jace heard the sound that indicated his phone had gotten a text message. It was Alec.

'Jace, I can't sleep.'

Jace nodded, and replied swiftly. 'I can't either.'

It took seconds before the phone went off again. 'Please, can we just meet now?'

Jace took a deep breath. He didn't think it an intelligent idea. It wasn't an idea he even thought to contemplate. But, he went into the next room, and woke up Simon. He couldn't think straight, so he needed someone who could.

Simon rustled awake slowly, and his eyes snapped open when he caught the sight of Jace. The beautiful blonde boy that most envied for his strength; he's now reduced to a mess with bags under his eyes and messy hair.

Simon sat up, and moved closer to Jace. "Hey, Jace-what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept all night, and, there's something up."

Jace nodded, and handed Simon his phone. Simon looked at him with an unsure expression, before opening the phone and reading the messages. Simon closed his eyes tight, and nodded. He had to know there'd be consequences for putting up these ideas to Jace again. "You can go."

Jace looked at him fearfully, and shook his head. He fell forward into Simon's arms, and started crying. Simon stroked his hair, trying to say the right words. "I'll still be here when you get back. No matter what happens out there, I will still be here for you. I promise, Jace. I love you."

When the blonde looked up, it was clear that Simon had found the right things to say. "I hope to be back soon. If you get worried…I will have my phone on me. I love you, Simon. I wish everything was simple."

Simon nodded, and crawled back under the covers in bed. "I'll see you in the morning." Simon said it half-dazed, hoping it'd be the truth.

Jace was already dressed. All he needed to gather was his coat and phone and shoes, and he was ready to head out for the night. He sent the last text to Alec. 'Meet me at Central Park. You know where.'

**oOo**

It was clear that it was all very rushed. Jace sat on the bench, and Alec was literally running to find him. "Jace, where are you?"

Even in the crazy circumstances, Alexander could always make him laugh. "I'm over here!"

"Where is here, Jace?" Alec asked unsurely.

Jace couldn't help think how much this would hinder their discussions, but he went up and placed a hand on his parabatai's shoulder. "It's me, right in front of you."

He heard the raven-haired boy's sobs, and watched as Alec turned his face away. Jace moved his hand up from the boy's shoulder, until it rested to pull Alec's attention back to him. "Don't make this harder. Please, Alec. I want to be home by the time Simon wakes up. He knows where I am, but I know he'd want me home by morning."

Alec squeezed his eyes closed. "Magnus was worried about me. I couldn't sleep, air go he couldn't sleep either. He told me so much that I could barely process. Last night, after you left, he called off the wedding. It's not permanent, if I don't want that to be the case. He just said he knew I needed time, and that I needed to know for sure. He said how tricky it is to be immortal, and to be miserable for eternity isn't something he'd wish on his worst enemy…let alone the boy he loves."

"Alec, that's good. It will give you time to patch things up with him." Jace said calmly.

Alec opened his eyes slowly, tears streaming down his face. "What if I can't? What if all I could ever want is whatever dysfunctional and beautiful thing we've got going right here? Please, I just, I want to be sure. You don't love me, right?"

Jace laughed. "Of course I love you, Alec! That's why I'm in this damn mess! I love you, and I love Simon…and I should be able to pick. But, guess what Alec? I can't seem to decide! Simon makes me feel loved, and happy, and fun, and perfect. Alec, you make me feel like I'm finally where I'm supposed to be. You make me feel like I'm home, like I've never been in my whole life! Alec, I want to take you and run on so many levels. I want you to hear me out, right now. I want to wake up and be content with you next to me. But, now Simon is that person. Guess why, Alec? I fell in love with two guys, and the second guy came out and told me! He didn't just hide away, and pretend for years that there was nothing! He didn't intentionally throw me aside, because back when he wasn't there, he wasn't sure he loved me! Guess what, you kept leaving me!"

"I don't want to leave you, or hide from you anymore." Alec said, tears building up in his eyes. "I want to be everything you could ever need, and I want you to feel at home. I want you to live a normal lifespan, and for me to do the same. We shouldn't live forever, Jace. Shadowhunters aren't meant for that. We are meant for great wars, great art, and great passion. Then, we are meant to die. It's the natural way."

Jace closed his eyes, and moved forward to capture Alec's lips with his. They stood there, kissing with everything they had for a long time, before pulling away for oxygen.

"I know you are going to say goodbye," Alec said sadly.

Jace took a deep breath. "I love you. I swear to the Angel it's no lie. But, I love Simon. And, I'm not just a shadowhunter. There is more to my life than that, which you know. I don't want you to die, Alec. I want you to go home, and be happy with that gorgeous-so be it sparkly-man that is all yours for eternity if you would just say the word."

"I don't want to live." Alec said slowly, closing his eyes as he exclaimed so. "It's not melodrama, it is truth. Jace, I don't want to live. I feel conflicted, and hurt, and damned. I am not just saying this because you are rejecting me, though it helps. It shows me that I am not meant for more than damnation."

Jace's eyes widen, and he grasps Alec's shoulders firmly. "No. I refuse! You will not die on me, Alexander! You will not die for damnation that you feel inside! You condemn yourself to be damned, while it's you that is solely focusing on the damnation itself! No, you will not kill yourself! Not in my lifetime!"

"For eternity, you'd wish to watch me suffer?" Alec asked swiftly.

Jace shook his head. "No, I'd wish to watch you live! Your life! Alec, you will find better things. You will fall into passions and paradises that some could only dream of! Even if you can't bring yourself to spend eternity with that gorgeous man that loves you at home, you need to live to enjoy what time you can with him! Forget our trivial games and passions, for when love is truly real, there is no avail. Alec, you will not die before you have lived."

Alec shook his head. "But, Jace…"

Jace scowled. "Nothing you can say to me will make me okay with that idea! I will not watch you commit suicide, nor will the rest of the people in your family that love you dearly!"

Alec crashed into Jace's arms so hard, that Jace fell to the ground with the force. Jace stroked Alec's raven hair with one hand, and kept him held tightly to him with the other. Alec cried until the morning, and Jace pulled away swiftly. "Are you still suicidal?"

"Jace…"

Jace bit his lip. "Answer the damn question, Alec!"

Alec nodded softly, and Jace sighed. "You know that means someone will have to be watching you twenty-four seven, right? Have you ever heard of suicide watch before?"

Alec spoke softly. "Yes, I have. I did it for Isabelle after Max died, after she claimed she wanted to die too because it was her fault."

Jace took a deep breath. "Do you want me to take you home to Magnus, or do you want me and Simon to watch over you? Either way, believes you me; Magnus is going to be involved in this."

Alec looked to Jace with tears in his eyes. "Take me home, please. I'll need some help…explaining what is going on. He's going to be angry, isn't he?"

Jace shook his head. "If we explain it to him, like you explained it to me, he won't be mad. He might be scared, but that's the same reaction most loved ones have. He'll be the best chance at helping you through this, I promise you."

As Jace practically carried Alec to a nearby cab, Alec spoke in a faint voice. "Thank you."

Jace held Alec closer to him, and let him cry some more on the ride over to his home. Magnus opened the door the second that the cab arrived, and ran down to help Jace bring Alec inside. They all sat in the living room, and they had roughly the same discussion that Alec had with Jace earlier.

Magnus sat silently for a few moments, trying to absorb it all. I mean, one day your boyfriend was going to marry you and live eternity with you. The next, he was lost and scared and unsure and…suicidal? Magnus couldn't wrap his mind around anything but the last thought. He never wanted to watch Alexander die.

With that thought, he moved closer to Alec and gathered him in his arms. "I'm sorry if you're scared, or conflicted, or unsure. I'm sorry if I put all of this on you too fast, and maybe you just need some more time to think about things. I'm sorry that I love you, and that you love him too. But, you can't die on me, okay? Never can you do that to me, alright?"

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Alec looked at Magnus carefully. He watched tears run down the beautiful man's face, and he felt an iron-like grip being held around him. Alec smiled weakly, and ran his hand through his love's hair. "I love you, Magnus. I'm sorry…I've been putting you through hell. I know that it's you and me, okay? Jace…I do love, but I can't have him. That's not how it's meant to be. It's this that matters."

Magnus looked up shortly, more tears streaming down his cheeks. "Do you mean all of that? Or, are you just trying to get me to stop crying?"

"I mean it. I do, alright? I am sorry I forgot." Alec said softly.

Magnus grinned, and yanked him in for a soft kiss. It turned passionate after mere moments, since the waiting had seemed gruesome for the pair. Jace cleared his throat. "This is my cue to leave, right? You aren't going to die on us?"

Alec smiled the first true smile anyone had seen since the incident. "I think Magnus and I need to work some things through, but we've got this. I'm getting married. You and I threw things off the wagon for a bit, but I get it. I just…needed to see what I was missing. Magnus is my everything, in the very same way that Simon is yours. We are still brothers, and you can still come to the wedding. Somehow, I think it'll be okay."

Jace smiled. "You confuse us all in so many profound ways, Alec. This surprise has to be my favorite, though. It's our way of splitting out that nasty idea and coming back to the real world with people that love us awaiting us."

"Jace, speaking of, I believe it is morning?" Alec said sweetly.

Jace nodded. "I have to get home. Hopefully, I can make it there before he calls to check in. I'll see you later, bro."

The door slammed behind Jace, and Alec swiftly looked back to his lover. "So, where were we?"

Magnus reveled in how Alec's hand caressed him so firmly, but pushed the rush aside for a few moments. "How did you? You wanted to die, and then I just said those things that I have been saying, and you saw it. What about seeing me today mad everything okay again?"

"It's about that part of life where a person hits that edge, and they see everything in a different light. The normal things…they get dimmer. Everything that rejects them and isn't right fades to grey. But, that one beacon that matters to them finally shines through in that moment. I know you couldn't get that…being immortal and all…" Alec said carefully.

Magnus smiled gently, and rolled to be on top of Alec. "You are absolutely positive that you want me? Eternity and all its mishaps together, you will want?"

Alec just nodded, and Magnus descended upon him. Their kisses and passion were a whole new era of perfection.

**oOo**

"Simon?" Jace belted across the house.

Jace laughed softly, finding that he could still hear Simon snoring from the bedroom.

The blonde ran into the bedroom, and crawled right into bed. He lay down under the covers, and pulled Simon into a loving embrace. Simon's eyes snapped open, and a smile spread across his face.

"You made it home for the morning." Simon stated lovingly. Jace nodded, stroking Simon's hair gently. "So, what ended up happening last night?"

"Well…me rejecting Alec, him confessing he was suicidal, me screaming at him, him crying in my arms…then, me bringing Alec home to Magnus, and things finally were repaired and are starting to make both less and more sense." Jace said softly.

Simon's eyes widened. "Sounds like you've been to hell and back, darling."

Jace nodded. "I got to come back home to you, so I think I'll be fine."

"Fine, is that all you've got to say?" Simon said teasingly.

Jace laughed gently, rolling on top of Simon gently. "I think we'll be better than fine."

"Give it to me, baby." Simon said humorously.

Jace couldn't help but look intrigued. "Came up with that line yourself?"

"I've got a lot to show you, babe." Simon said, light laugher accompanying his beautiful way of speech.

Jace smiled softly. "You've got an eternity to do so. But, for now, I think I'll just have to take you up on your offer."

Simon laughed breathlessly as Jace began his ministrations. "I love you."

"I'll love you forever," Jace whispered into Simon's ear. And, by some miracle, he could believe it.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note: I love all the people that stuck through this story with me, as I went through the amazing adventure of writing it. I felt like this was a beautiful way to end it, a perfectly intriguing happy ending. Upon request, I may eventually write more for this in a sequel. But, for now, I bid adieu. I hope anyone who reads this loves reading it as much as I loved writing it! :)**


End file.
